IZ Drabbles
by passionateartist
Summary: New drabble! Chap 7 Sex and Candy. Zim likes strawberry. But he likes it more on Dib.
1. Strong Emotions

Disclaimer: Don't own Invader Zim. Never have, never will.

There are only a handful of people who know what is actually real and what's not; bigfoot, aliens, etc. And perhaps the biggest lie the world has ever bought, was love.

Indeed, it was tricky to prove it was nonexistent. Scientists have gone on explaining it was a simple chemical react. Hormones and lusting were just further proof of the silly theory. It was simply ridiculous how humans would lap up the extreme sappiness of the very idea.

That's why Irkens were far more superior than such filthy creatures. They didn't believe in love and certainly didn't need to. It was such a worthless emotion, getting you nowhere and in far more trouble than it was worth.

Hate was the only real emotion. It drove you to stand when your legs were broken, fueled you up when you were starving, it was a motivation. More powerful than love could ever be.

Not many knew this, pathetic really. Such a sad race with their ratings of peace and tranquility and their making of love and not war. War proved power and dominance, but what good did love bring? Nothing!

Zim looked up from his tray sensing the well-know presence of his enemy.

There, walking toward his sister, the Dib sat down next to her with his tray of disgusting goop.

Zim always knew when Dib was near, _always_. Just more proof of his amazingness. Either that or the Dib-monkey was too disgusting _not_ to notice.

His purple contacts lit with flame.

The Dib-stink reached for his milk. He snarled wishing Dib was the carton and he was the one squeezing it. Yes, squeezing the life out of it.

Dib went on to talk about something probably paranormal related to his sister and she yelled at him for breaking her concentration while she was busy playing her Gameslave.

Dib backed off and went to messing with his peas. It wasn't long till he felt someone glaring at him as though they were trying to shoot a laser through his head with their eyes.

It was an unproven known fact that you could feel someone looking at you. Even if you could not see the person, you knew they were staring. No matter how weird it seemed, it was true.

Dib looked up.

Amber eyes locked with amethyst.

It was also a well-known fact that Zim and Dib had a glaring contest every day at lunch. They would go at it for the whole lunch period or until one of them looked away.

Zim lifted his lips in a growl.

Dib narrowed his eyes.

_Taste Irken defeat Dib-stink!_

Zim pulled out a small compact mirror without ever looking away from his opponent.

Then, with the slightest little effort and concentration, Zim turned the mirror in place so that it reflected a ray from the planet's deadly sun and into Dib's eye.

Dib gasped and looked away, rubbing his pained eyes.

Zim laughed at his enemy's discomfort. Loudly.

Oh yes, there were a lot of foolish things that humans believed existed. But there was one thing Zim had to give the earthenoids credit for, he decided as he smirked smugly across the cafeteria at Dib's anger in losing.

After all, there was nothing he loved more than hating Dib.

* * *

Yay! My first drabble! More will come soon! 


	2. I Own You

Disclaimer: Don't own Invader Zim.

Note: This is an AU where Zim wasn't sent to Earth as a joke and he's actually respected by his people instead of shunned.

* * *

The doors of the skool blasted open. Smoke and debris hit locker doors and fell to the floor. No one was in sight. The place was entirely deserted, not even a mouse dared to come out.

It was expected to be like that though. Zim knew where all the students and teachers were. They were huddled together in the far end of the skool, cowering like the little worm-babies they were. Zim grinned.

This was the best part of invading a planet. Seeing its inhabitants fall to its knees to the great Irken army.

He made his way through the hallways leading his troops behind him. What a genius he was! A surprise attack while everyone was still at skool so they had no time to get away! The perfect trap for them. He had long ago locked the building down so no one could get in or out. More easier to exterminate them that way. It'd be a hassle to have to hunt them all down across town if they got away.

"This way." He motioned for the soldiers to follow him.

He couldn't wait to see the look on his enemy's face.

"I'm coming for you Dib!" He yelled. He knew that it was heard.

Dib was scared. Though he wouldn't admit it. No one had believed him when he burst into class yelling that the armada was coming. He didn't really expect them to, but he had to try! He couldn't just sit around and do nothing!

He had ran to the office and snatched the overcom from the shouting secretary.

"Everyone! Quickly, head to all exits immediately!"

"Get away from there!"

Dib kicked and struggled as the principal and secretary dragged him away.

"Please! You have to listen to me!" But no one did. No one ever did.

That was when the earthquake, or so everyone guessed it was, came. It shook the whole building. Desks were overturned, papers flew. That was when someone screamed pointing out the window. An alien battle ship.

And then the chaos erupted.

The panicked children ignored their teachers and ran for the exits. The doors were locked. Even the teachers started to panic then. Why were the doors locked? They checked every single door only to find themselves trapped. What was happening?

In a desperate attempt to gain control of the situation they ordered all the students to the gym. It was crowded, filled with the feeling of panic rising and screams of terrified children.

"Dib, what the heck is going on?" the principal shook him as if it were his fault. His confusion was muddling his brain and better judgment.

"Dib?"

"Yeah, Dib will know!"

"Save us Dib!"

"Dib!"

"DIB!"

"QUIET!" Dib shouted.

Dib fell with his hands over his eyes. It was too much. Too much. What did they expect of him? How could he save them? What could he do?

"Dib please, you're the only one who can help us!" the principal said.

That was when the blast of the font doors sounded throughout the room.

Zim reached the café doors. They were blockaded from the other side. He scoffed. What a pitiful last stand.

"Break down the doors!" He ordered the soldiers behind him.

BOOM!

On the others side, all the teachers put their weight against the overturned tables.

BOOM!

"Don't give up!" Dib told them. "We have to hold this barrier!"

BOOM!

Dib's muscles shook. This was getting way too difficult. He didn't think they'd make it.

No! He thought, they were counting on him!

"There's no escape Dib! You cannot hold out against my might forever!"

"J-Just you try getting in!" He yelled back failing horribly at sounding confident.

BOOM!

Dib's legs shook. This was it…the final countdown…it was all over…

Dib opened his eyes.

The banging, it stopped.

Did he dare believe it?

"Are they gone?" The teachers beside him voiced the question on everone's minds.

"I think they ar—"

Someone screamed as an Irken dropped down from the roof.

Dib looked up in horror. They were coming in from above!

Four little holes appeared right above his head and cut the metal off in a square-shaped fashion.

Zim leaped through the hole and landed beside the gaping human.

"Hello Dib."

He didn't need telling twice to run.

He weaved in and out of the crowd with the alien hot on his tail.

Dib had one last plan left. Oh god he hoped it worked.

"Give it up Dib! You're no match for me!"

There! Dib saw the lever on the wall on ran for it. His stretched out.

Zim saw what he was reaching for and yelled.

"NO!"

Dib held his had over the fire alarm. One quick pull and the alarm would go off, sending jets of water through the sprinklers above.

"I'll do it." Dib threatened.

"Dib…" Zim approached him.

"Get back! I've got the advantage here! Now get back!"

"Advantage? I think you're mistaken."

Zim's spider legs shot out and snatched a child from the crowd. He held it against him. They were whimpering, trying desperately not to cry.

"Step away from the alarm Dib, or this child dies."

Zim's cruel eyes told him he wasn't lying.

"No…" Dib breathed.

"Do as I say!" He barked.

Dib swallowed. He had never been in a situation where someone's life was on the line. He didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Promise not to hurt anyone?"

Zim's eyes narrowed.

"Promise not to hurt anyone!"

"Fine."

Dib stepped away from the fire alarm and Zim released the child who quickly scampered away.

Zim grabbed Dib's collar and pulled him to him. Dib struggled in the strong grasp.

"Okay soldiers, I got what I wanted," he told them, "kill the rest." Zim waved his hand.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!"

Zim shrugged. "I lied."

"NO!"

Dib tried to kick the Irken but he held him fast.

"Now," he lifted Dib's head up so he was forced to stare into his cold, blood red eyes, "let's go home and play." He told his new pet.


	3. The Taste of Victory

Disclaimer: Don't own Invader Zim.

It's a bit on the ZADRish side. Be warned!

* * *

Blood. It was everywhere. Dib's blood. 

It was one of the worst fights they had had.

Zim limped through his house. He had to clean himself off.

One of the worst…it made him smile.

He lived for their fights. He loved beating the crap out of the earthling.

The way his spider leg had pinned Dib to the wall, piercing his delicate flesh. The way Dib's scream ripped from his throat boucing off the walls, and winding its way around Zim's antenna...it was almost orgasmic.

His arm still hurt from the wet cloth Dib had tied around his arm. The skin had come off when he ripped off the deadly cloth.

Zim lifted a bloodied finger to his lips and tasted his enemy's bitter blood.

He smirked.

How he'd love to sink his teeth into that pink skin on of these days. But for now, he would settle for this.

All Irkens enjoyed battle. It was custom to drink the enemy's blood when they had finally fallen. But Zim did not want Dib to fall just yet. This was too much fun. He had never tasted a sweeter victory than that of Dib.

He thought back to all of his first killings and chukled. No, nothing so sweet as his Dib.

Poor, ignorant Dib. He couldn't of ever known that Irkens lived for the chase. What was the point of taking over a planet if it's creatures weren't deliciously resistant? It made it all the more fun to watch them squirm and yell insults when all was hopleless for them.

_"Wha--what are you doing?" Dib whimpered._

_Zim flicked his tongue across the humans shoulder wound and smiled._

_"Tasting you."_

_His teeth came down, so close, so close to claiming the human for himself._

_"Get off of me you sick freak!"_

_That was when the water gun came._

Zim sighed pleasantly at the memory. He should've know Dib would stuff a water gun under his trench coat. He didn't even notice Dib's hands slipping out of his grasp reaching for the weapon.

No matter, Dib would soon taste submittance. Or rather, he would do the tasting.

Zim licked his glove clean of Dib's blood. The last of it slidding down his throat. He hummed a little tune to himself and proceeded to do the same with his other hand.

* * *

My, this one came out of bit dark. That settles it, I'm insane. 


	4. Strong Emotions 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Invader Zim.

Note: I guess you could say this is a sequel to Strong Emotions. Sortof. It's basically just different people's POV when Dib and Zim were having their glaring contest. Except it's all in third person. I despise writing in first person, if I ever write in first person you best look outside your window, pigs will probably be flying.

BTW, this whole thing got deleted as I was editing it when I pressed the back button on the computer screen by accident. It was originally much longer and WAY better. But I tried my best to rewrite it. That was the first time something like that happened to me. It really isn't a pleasant experience. Just wanted to tell all you readers out there that if it happens to you don't give up! Try again and don't let it get you down!

* * *

They were doing it again. They were glaring at each other like no tomorrow. But according to Dib, if he didn't attempt to stop Zim with his plans and fight him at every turn, then there'd be no one to stop him from taking over Earth and thus there really would be no tomorrow.

There. Was. No. Point.

How was glaring going to save the earth? She knew that this was his passion and he lived for paranormal stuff, but this was ridiculous! Oh sure, she'd love to stare at someone for 35 minutes everyday, not.

Didn't he think he was taking this obsession a little too far?

She never understood why her brother was so obsessed with the alien anyway. He wasn't all that interesting. He was a nuisance, an idiot, he could never succeed in taking over the planet no matter how pathetic it was.

How could Dib not see how incapable Zim was? Their whole rivalry was utterly stupid!

What did Dib see in Zim?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was so unfair. It just wasn't fair! Why? Why did Zim ignore him? What was so special about Dib that Zim would willingly gaze into his eyes every day at lunch but not even glance his way when he called out his name?

He was a loyal friend, Dib was mean. He called him buddy, Dib called him space boy. He waved at him, Dib made threatening gestures.

He deserved Zim's attention! Not Dib!

Just then Dib broke his eye contact with Zim.

Keef blinked, it took a second to realize what just happened.

He did it! He won!

A thought struck him. Maybe if he went to congratulate him, Zim would be so happy over his victory that he'd let him sit next to him! Keef giggled at the thought. He was going to sit next to Zim!

"Way to go Zim!"

The Irken froze. He didn't dare turn his head, knowing better than to make eye contact for if he did that would only encourage the worm-creature.

He gathered his tray of earthly meat and walked away quickly without looking back.

"Hey wait where you going?"

Zim disappeared out of the cafeteria doors.

Keef stood back watching them fall back in place.

Yes, Keef thought sadly staring at his luch tray, that's what Zim would do.

And so he sat there in his own thoughts, wishing Zim would look over at him. But he didn't.

What did Zim see in Dib?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Freaks. She hated them. They were complete and total freaks and therefore deservcd to be hated and shunned. That's all they were and that's all they would ever be. She was lucky enough to be blessed with being popular. She got invited to parties, they didn't. She got compliments as she walked down the hall, they didn't. Her life was way, way better than their's could ever be. But if that was so, why did she find herself always staring at them?

Because, in truth,she was jealous. Jealous of what they had.

Everyday they'd glare at each other. They would _look_ into each other's eyes without giving way. She would give anything to have someone look at her, to see herself reflected in the other's eyes. To recieve that much attention from another, to be the center of someone's whole world, to be their purpose for living.

The worst of it was they didn't even realize what they had! They didn't appriciate it!

Whether they knew it or not, and probably wouldn't care even if they did, they were _noticed. _Their rivalry had reached out to a point where no one could ignore it. Everyone saw them. Everyone knew them. They were Zim and Dib. Their names were always used in the same sentence.Never one without the other.

And that's the way it was in reality. They'd always have each other. They'd always being chasing the other. And her? She'd graduate and go on to college finally ridding herself of her wretched parents. She'd be alone with no one to talk to her, to understand. She was 99.9 sure she wouldn't keep in contact with her friends. The only reasons they were friends in the first place was because they were all popular and liked makeup. That was it. She'd be the chick with the purple hair that they'd once known back in skool. Easily forgotten.

And oh how she hated them posessing what she had wanted and craved all her life. Someone, anyone, to go through that much trouble just to get her to breath in their direction.

Whenever she missed skool it went unoticed. She missed just as many days as any other student would. But if Dib or Zim was missing from class for 5 seconds after the bell rang they would screech and demand to know where the other was. She would kill to have someone yell at her the next day for missing skool and having no one to glare at during lunch.

Dib had always been the loner in the class before Zim came. So why? Why did he choose Zim to chase? And what of Zim? Out of the many kids in the class, what prompted him to pick the outcast Dib?

What, she wondered, did they see in each other?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Torque lifted the sandwich to his lips and took a bite. A big bite. Half a sandwich down, two more to go. He had to eat it all to "build up his strength" for football. His father was always telling him to eat more. The only times he ever spoke to him were to tell him to finish his plate or to ask him how practice went. Win, win, win, eat, eat, eat, run, run, run. It was a never ending cycle repeating itself over and over and over.

Torque couldn't remember the day that he'd snapped. But he did remember the facial expression of the kid he was pounding into the ground. He was angry, so angry at his father, his coach, everything. He was tired of being ignored and told what to do. He was ashamed of himself for not being brave enough to voice his opinions to his dad. He wanted control and authority, and so he got it by becoming the skool bully.

Across from him Zita sat staring at Zim and Dib. She looked up at him and blushed, turning her head down to look at her food. She was embarressed at being caught. He didn't blame her. He wouldn't want to be caught staring at those dweebs either. But, even so, he did it as much as she did.

Dib had been one of his favorite victims. The boy had no backbone whatsoever and was nowhere near physically fit. He was just asking to be thrown into the trash can with all his talk of aliens and ghosts and such nonsense! He had never heard someone say such ridiculous things in their whole lifetime than Dib had in one minute!

Then Zim came to skool. He couldn't remember how long it had been. Three weeks? Four? Math was never his best subject anyway. But sometime after Zim had arrived something changed. He had cornered Dib again. This time for his lunch money. He had forgotten to bring extra for another tray of food. His dad was forever nagging him to take extra for that exact purpose.

Torque gripped Dib's collar in his hand. Dib's back was against the wall, he had grabbed the hand on his collar and was desparately trying to get it to loosen its hold on him.

"Torque, please!" Dib cried. But it was of no use.

"Here's two choices for ya! One, you don't hand over the money and I pound you flat, or two, you hand over the money and I pound you flat anyway!"

"What kind of choices are those?"

"Muhahahaha! Stupid Dib-worm! I must say it's quite nice to have someone else beat you up saving me the work!"

Torque swiveled his head around to see the green weirdo standing not too far off from them.

"Shut up Zim!" Dib spat.

"Hey!" Torque felt anger rise in his chest at being ignored. "Quiet you little insect! I wouldn't be taking my eyes off me if I were you unless you want a black eye!"

"Yes, quiet insect!" Zim laughed.

"If anyone's the insect here it's you!" Dib yelled.

"I told you not to take your eyes off your attaker! You asked for it!"

Torque raised his fist.

"Wait, no!"

Amongst Zim's laughter he felt Dib's hand grow strong over their grip on his hand. The next thing he knew Dib had flipped him over his shoulder. He stared up into Dib's face unbelieving. He was just thrown by a...a weakling!

"You're gonna pay for that!" He picked himself off of the floor.

"Sorry Torque! I've got bigger things to take care of!"

Dib ran off chasing the screaming Zim.

The words hit him and sank in deep. Bigger things than him? So Zim was more important than getting beat up?

Over the weeks Dib had gotten more and more assertive until finally, Torque had to admit that he couldn't beat him anymore. Dib had grown actual muscles. He knew, Dib had punched him in the face with them. He never bothered him again after that.

His thoughts strayed here and there as he continued to watch Dib glare at Zim. Yes, he had found someone more important than him. A person who made him fight back, made him stronger. 

Torque hated both of them with every fiber of his being; Dib for no longer being a pushover and Zim for making him that way.

He watched Zim pull out a mirror in reflect a ray into Dib's eye. He laughed.

"What're you laughing at Torque?" The Letter M asked.

"Oh uh, nothing."

M shrugged at went back to eating. That was close.

Torque looked back at the two losers. He made a promise right then and there he would find his rival too. A rival that would make him push himself to become stronger and faster. He'd find that someone that had what Dib saw in Zim.

Then, maybe then, he'd tell his dad he wanted to be a painter.

* * *

Now for some reviews. Gimme! (holds arms out)


	5. Don't Forget Me

Disclaimer: Don't own song or characters.

_Slow change may pull us apart  
One a life gets into your heart, baby _

_Don't you forget about me  
(Don't don't don't don't)  
Don't you forget about me_

_Will you stand above me?  
Look my way? Never love me?  
Rain keeps falling - rain keeps falling down, down, down  
Will you recognize me?  
Call my name, or walk on by?  
Rain keeps falling - rain keeps falling down, down, down, down_

_Don't you try and pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses: vanity; insecurity  
Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing, you know it, baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_-Don'y You Forget About Me by Simple Minds_

Note: I got the idea for this after reading the drabble Promises in Senri's Starcluster. (sniff) It was so sad. This one cannot even compare to that masterpiece.

* * *

The leaves fell around Zim. The reds and the yellows and oranges created a swirling parade of colors as they drifted down on the ground landing here and there. A particular wind picked up an orange one and carried it down, down, down till it landed near the Irken's hand.

Zim growled and scooted away from it to another spot on the picnic table. He hated the leaves; how they fell, how they changed color. He didn't like fall, or any of the seasons for that matter. Everyday he cursed the stupid planet's tilt for being the cause of all this. He despised all changes, especially ones that affected him.

This planet had way too much change for his liking, not that he liked it anyway. Heck, the humans changed just as much as their planet did! Their appearance would take on a completely different look from the moment of birth to the day they died. Irk was a constant, they had no petty seasons with it's snow and falling leaves. If it did change it was only for improvement, to build more and to expand the empire. His people did not grow very tall, excluding the Tallests. They remained as constant as their planet, staying the same size and physical appearance.

A shrill laughter filled the air and Zim's antenna twitched under the wig. It was coming from a girl, a smeetling, far from where he was sitting on the other side of the lake. 

The child squealed with glee again. It made his stomach give an unpleasant lurch as if he was to throw up. He hated laughter, _her_ laughter. But consequently, he hated _who_ was the reason making her laugh.

His eyes narrowed in detest as her parental unit lifted her higher into the air until, finally, became too exhausted to hold her up and they both fell onto the cool grass. Nearby, a woman called out to both of them and they walked over to her and sat down to the food laid out on the plastic red and white cloth.

The sight of the family made him want to gag. And Irkens had very strong stomachs, never barfing or throwing up at anything. They could tear out your heart and not even flinch as it still beat in their hand.

But this…it was too difficult for him to watch.

He wanted to scream, to stand up on the table, wave his arms and shout. He wanted to be seen, to be heard. He wanted the family to stop what they were doing and turn their heads to him. Anything, _anything_ just to get the Dib to notice him.

It was hard to believe his rival had given up on him. Had you have ever mentioned the very idea to Zim he would have called you a liar at the top of his lungs and strapped you down to a table and experimented on your head, checking for brain damage. 

There was once a time, it seemed so long ago yet just like yesterday, that it was only him and Dib. It was _always_ him and Dib. Dib had always noticed him when no one else did. He was always there staring back at him. They had only each other back then in those days; those precious days that seemed to last.

Everything changed when _she _came. The most vile, most treacherous stinkbeast he'd ever come across besides the Dib. In one swish of her hips, one glance from her eyes, she had stolen the Dib completely. She had no right! The Dib was rightfully his and should have been so till the end!

His world fell apart quicker than the Irken Armada could take over a planet.

_The pencil hit Dib's head straight on. It was easy; his head was so large you couldn't possibly miss it._

_"VICTORY!"_

_Dib's movements were slow. He looked up from the spot he was gazing at behind his seat._

_"Huh? Oh, you dropped your pencil Zim."_

_He tossed it back to the stunned Invader and resumed his previous activity._

_Zim was appalled. He had been ignored! No one was more worthy than him for the Dib to just completely ignore him and focus his attention elsewhere! He was ZIM! Everyone wanted to receive his attention!_

_He glared back at the girl who Dib was gazing at. She smiled at Dib gave him a wink. He blushed._

_Anger boiled in his chest. He was the only one who was supposed to get a rise out of the Dib, whether it be good or bad! He did not like it. Not one bit._

Just like that Dib stopped chasing him. He stopped trying to invade his base, stopped calling him an alien, and altogether, in Zim's opinion, stopped being what made him Dib. He was a completely different person. His every waking moment spent on exposing Zim was now spent on time with her. He had been replaced so suddenly, so easily and unexpected. It was insulting!

The Dib wasn't supposed to find a mate! He wasn't supposed to end the chase! And he especially wasn't supposed to change! This was all wrong! It had all gone wrong! Where did it go wrong?

The wind picked up and blew the leaf up into the air over the Irken's head. He gave no notice, only staring at the big head that could only belong to Dib.

Dib's head rose up feeling someone's eyes on him. He turned his head and looked straight at Zim.

Zim's eyes looked at nothing else. It relayed only one message.

_Please, please don't look away._

It was as if they were back in skool. They were glaring at each other across the cafeteria. All the other students faded away, it was only them. Just him and Dib.

_Chase me…_

The wind picked up again and tossed Dib's hair.

_Hate me…_

Dib's daughter tugged on his sleeve saying something to him.

_Fear me…_

Dib looked away.

_Just don't forget about me._


	6. Vehement

Disclaimer: Don't own Zim or any characters from show

Note: Well, I guess you have it folks, get your cameras and video recorders because I've written this in first person; not third, not second, but first. Pigs will fly today! And you know what? I actually enjoyed it! I had no idea writing in first person was this fun!

* * *

I hated him. It was evident. It was the normal, natural way of things; a way of life. It was apparent the feeling was mutual. That's the way it was. That's the was it ought to be. And that's the way it should have stayed…

This, all of it, had a particular sense around it that made me loathe it. This…feeling, it wasn't mine. That itself was obvious. How could I have such feelings? Because, in fact, that was it…I couldn't! Or shouldn't. It was foreign, alien to me. It was strange but satisfyingly, although grudgingly, delightful. It was too late for me to catch it for what it was till it had taken root over me.

The moment _he_ passed by me I knew he had done this. It was his fault I was like this. I had been trapped on this ball of dirt for far too long. At first it was little and small, I barely felt it's insignificant presence. But the seed had been planted, the damage done. It grew. The infernal thing grew until it was all I knew, all I did, all I thought about. It grew and he was _there._ He was there! He started it! I know he did! I tried to stop it. Tallest knows I tried!

He made me angry; more angry than I had ever been in my whole life. He made me feel more than an Irken should. He had to go. Ha had to. But I tried…I couldn't. I knew it was there still, spreading like a disease throughout my body. Perhaps if I had just cut it out…yes…maybe.

Me, a failure. I couldn't understand, couldn't see with such clouds blocking my vision. I couldn't see with him standing there in front of me. He was always standing in front of me. I couldn't make him move or go away. I felt weird. Like I was helpless and there was nothing could do to stop it. I don't like that feeling. But then I don't like a lot of things. Feelings fit that entire category.

You must know, I just had to do something. I had to make him move. He was looking right at me! I didn't want him to look; to see! No! He couldn't look! He wasn't allowed to; not if I made him look away first!

I didn't see the others around me or him. There were no others. It was just that; me…and him. Alone. I didn't want him there with me. I told myself that. I wanted it to be just me with no one else seeing me. No eyes that probed me. His eyes probed me. They did. I know they did. So, what I did was logical in it's own sense right?

Was I mad? Maybe. Now that I look back at myself on the screen, my every move, my every attack, I find what my real motive was all along. I've heard people say to embrace yourself for who you are, to accept the truth for what it is and move on. It's...hard to accept the truth sometimes.

"Can you tell me why you did it?"

I find it odd that this question actually reached my antenna. All through the session of watching the tape over and over again and the endless questions and talking of nonsense of skool rules and punishments, I never once paid attention to what was being said. I was fixed on the figures on the screen.

The humans called it a fight, I cannot see why. I hardly call tearing one to pieces a fight when the other does not even get a punch in. But then I didn't even give him any time to. Why should I? He deserved it. He shouldn't have been there, in my thoughts. He was trespassing.

Why did I do it? That haunted my mind.

On screen I hit him again. I want to look away but can't. I know. Deep down I know I know. Because even as I shoved him to the ground, even as a scratched his face, even as I kicked and punched him black and blue, I secretly wished it to never end. I never wanted to stop hitting him; never wanted to stop my fist against his skin. I never wanted to stop the feel of my hand against his cheek. Because for a spit second, I got to touch him.

I look down at my hands, clenching and unclenching them. I try to remember what it was like to touch him. If only it would have lasted for a bit longer…

"Zim?" The princial asks me again.

Dib. Dib was here not few moments ago before going to the nurse. His blood's scent lingers here.

I breathed in deeply filling myself with the smell of Dib. It was like a tangy liquor, only gaseous. I wondered if he would taste the same too. It was intoxicating; an addiction that wouldn't go away. I wanted more.

_Can you tell my why you did it?_

Bitting, clawing, hitting, petting, licking, grabbing, playing, it made no difference did it? Dib was Dib whatever I chose to do with him.

I grinned.

"I like Dib."

* * *

Better watch out Dib! Zim likes you, and liking someone doesn't necessarily mean being nice to them if you're Zim.

Writing this really inspired me to write more on this particular subject. I just didn't want to be finished! Sooooo, what do ya think? Full story or no? I really think I could turn this thing into a full length fic. Tell me your thoughts!


	7. Sex and Candy

Disclaimer: Don't own Zim or Dib.

This isn't really important but I thought I'd put this little tidbit in here. This story was inspired when I was writing Closer during the part near the end where Dib is referred to as a dessert. However, since I'm not finished with Closer I decided to go ahead and post this one first. Hope you like!

* * *

"Strawberry or Vanilla?" Zim held up the two tubs of ice cream in front of the human standing next to him.

"Why does it always have to be between those choices?" Dib whined. "We NEVER have chocolate or mint. You know, I'd like to branch out and try butter pecan sometime or maybe rocky road. I swear you pick the same things every single time! It's getting on my nerves and I'm sick and tired of eating those flavors! You don't always have to—would you quit mocking me??"

Zim stopped moving his fingers in the imitation of a mouth. "Well maybe if you'd stop talking and actually help pick something out."

"I have been!" Dib said in frustration. He was so close to just forgetting the dessert and strangling the alien! "But you insist on being picky!"

"Zim is not picky!" he screeched, horrified at the assumption. "He merely has more superior taste buds than yours and had limited things he likes!"

Dib sighed in exasperation. "Fine! FINE! Just hurry up and pick something!"

Zim stood back and looked up at Dib. He tilted his head to the side in what Dib might have considered cute had he not been so angry at that moment.

"But I thought it was your turn tonight?"

"You stole it from me!" He screamed. "I don't care what we get anymore," he threw his arms in the air, "just hurry it up!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so mad about it. If you were doubtful about your decision you should have asked Zim for his opinion in the first place."

Dib could've slapped his forehead. Why did the Irken always have to turn everything around like that?

"I don't need to ask for your opinion! You give it anyway! Here's my opinion, put back the strawberry and vanilla and get something else!"

Zim turned back to the ice creams mumbling something about ungratefulness. He studied the frozen desserts for a couple moments before finally turning.

"Hmm…on second thought I'm more in a whip cream mood tonight."

"Whatever Zim," Dib said, his voice thick with annoyance. "Just pick one out."

Zim looked back at Dib. "I don't know why you're in such a lousy mood. I was just trying to help you."

"No you weren't! You always do this when it's my turn to pick! You keep giving me 'suggestions' until we end up getting what you want every time! I'd like to actually get to choose something that I like once in a while if you don't mind butting in!"

The Irken gasped. "How dare you accuse Zim of such treachery?? I do NOT butt in on other's decisions!"

"Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet on that space boy?"

Zim was about to tell him exactly how much he wanted to bet on it when an authoritive looking man approached them.

"Hey, I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down or else you'll have to leave."

Zim eyed the pin that read "manager".

"No, no, everything is quite fine human meat bag. We were just having…decision issues. It's alright now."

The manager nodded and left them alone.

"Human meat bag?" Dib turned to Zim. "Are you coming up with these names all by yourself? A three year old could do better!"

"You don't seem to mind anything I scream out in the bedroom."

Dib blushed and muttered something inaudible.

"Ooooh!" Zim's eyes brightened at something on the shelf. "Strawberry flavored whip cream!"

"WHAT?? We are so not getting that! I've already had all the strawberry I can get! Just get the original!"

"Oh you're not fun." Nevertheless Zim reached for the original flavored topping. "Can we get cookies too? I haven't had the cookie crumb topping for a long time!"

"Yes, yes." Dib said. He paused in thought. "Get Oreo's. I like those."

Zim sneered in dislike. "I don't like having that black stuff all over me."

"Are you forgetting who's buying all this?"

Zim grumbled but got the cookies anyway.

The two made their way up the aisle to check out. Dib stopped.

"Are we forgetting anything?"

"Cherries!"

"I'm kinda in a chocolate mood tonight."

Zim deflated. "Fine. But next time we get cherries."

Dib grabbed a bar of Hershey's chocolate and headed toward the checkout lane. He loaded up all of the snacks and whipped out his wallet. It didn't really bother him anymore that Zim always made him pay. He always tended to get his money's worth in the end.

"My!" The lady at the cashier exclaimed. "Looks like someone's planning a fun night!"

She smiled good naturedly at the two boys.

"Yes," Zim waved his hand at the women, "sex and candy are one of my favorite combinations."

The women's smile fell to one of pure shock.

"Well, thanks we'll just be going now!" Dib said quickly, nervously pushing Zim toward toward the door.

Once outside the teen turned on the alien.

"What the heck was that??"

"Friendly conversation. Why are you so mad anyway? You don't know her, and aren't you the one that's always telling me to be nicer to people?"

Dib rubbed his throbbing forehead. Oh how his head ached. He couldn't wait to get back and relax.

"Whatever Zim, just remember," he said as they walked away from the store with their bag full of goodies, "this time _I_ get to lick everything off your body."

* * *

(shifts eyes nervously) The lulz made me do it! Either that or it's because I dying for a bowl of ice cream right about now. It's way too hot. I hate summer.


End file.
